


Moonlight Wings

by Kokorokirei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Fareeha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mating Bites, Mythical Beings & Creatures, NSFW, Omega Angela, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: For a relationship to thrive, it is important to be honest to your partner. Especially if you aren’t even human.UPDATE: Edit it with line breaks because for some reason they didn’t go in...hope it didn’t cause confusion.





	Moonlight Wings

_Broad hands linger on the edge of Angela’s shirt, flicking under and over the fabric, unsure of what to do. Fingertips gently graze along the soft pale flesh, teasing Angela as she was blessed with light kisses on her neck. The woman on top of her purred, the ends of her lips curled upwards. Thin hands tangled themselves into brown locks, the scent of sweet spices filled Angela’s lungs. Eyes closed, Angela felt safe and comforted, being gently touched by the woman on top of her._

 

_“Fareeha.” Angela whispered. The name felt like a spell was being casted. Upon spoken, it eased Angela’s nerves and stirred her excitement, despite the nagging in the back of her mind._

 

_A muscular thigh prodded in between Angela’s thighs, rubbing against an aching core, growing wetter as the ministrations continued. “Angela.” Fareeha whispered back, kissing along the milk kissed skin of Angela’s collarbone._

 

 **_No. Not yet._ ** _Angela thought as she opened her blue eyes, a flushed look on her cheeks._ **_Stop it, Angela. You need to stop it before it goes all wrong._ **

 

_“F-Fareeha?” Angela pushed against Fareeha’s broad shoulders, halting the other woman. Brown eyes flicker open, gazing down into blue eyes._

 

_“Yes?” She calmly answered, her hands removed itself from Angela’s body, resting against the leather couch. “Do you want to stop?”_

 

_Angela nodded her head. “I do. I’m sorry. I just don’t think I’m ready.” She says sadly, looking away from Fareeha in shame._

 

_“Okay. That’s okay, Angela. We can stop.” Fareeha assured but Angela held a blush of embarrassment, not making eye contact in fear that she may have hurt Fareeha’s feelings. “Angela, it’s okay. I’m not mad. You don’t need to feel guilty.”_

 

_Angela opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out at first. Her heart was touched by Fareeha’s patience and gentleness but Angela felt she was making it worse by constantly doing this. “I know, Fareeha. I just feel I keep stopping it at the wrong moments and you must be getting frustrated.”_

 

_“I’m not frustrated, Angela.” Fareeha says, taking Angela’s hands into her own. “If you’re not ready, then you’re not ready and that’s okay. I’m not going to push you and you don’t need to push yourself either. I want our first time to be special and I’ll wait until you feel ready.” Fareeha rested herself beside Angela, cradling her arms around her waist. Their bodies fit like a puzzle piece, snug and comfortable. “I’ll wait, Angela.”_

 

_Angela smiled at Fareeha’s words, humming into her embrace. “Thank you, Fareeha. You’re too good for me. I don’t deserve you.”_

 

 _“I still want you.” Fareeha says, nudging her nose into blonde locks. She thought,_ **_Tell her. I should tell her. I have to._ **

 

 _“And I want you too.” Angela assured with a bit more determination in her voice. She thought,_ **_I should tell Fareeha. I should._ **

 

**_Say it. Say it. Say it._ **

 

_“I love you.” Fareeha whispers, feeling defeated but she since she was the big spoon, Angela couldn’t see it on her face._

 

_“I love you too.” Angela responds, frowning at herself._

 

 **_Damn it. Maybe next time._ ** _They both thought as they erased their minds of their worries, easing into the blanket of sleep that rose upon them._

 

* * *

  


“You are kidding me!” An older man shrieks, laughing as he almost spills his drink. He ruffles his long brown hair, wiping some beer droplets from his beard. He chokes, “A year and a half? Fareeha, you are killing me! You two still haven’t done it?!”

 

The man was met with a smack from his boyfriend and was given a sharp glare from Fareeha. She says, “Shut up, Jesse. Not everyone is a horny bitch in a heat like you.”

 

“He’s always such a dog.” The other man says, the one that hit Jesse. He takes a sip of his drink as he continues, “I, personally, don’t think there is anything wrong with waiting.”

 

“I’m your dog, my dear Hanzo.” Jesse smirks, earning an scoff from his boyfriend. He turns around to smack Fareeha on the back. “And come on, Fareeha, she’s a hot Swiss doctor. How could you have not banged yet?!”

 

“Stop using ‘bang’.” Fareeha grumbled. “It’s vulgar.”

 

“We are dogs.” Jesse says to make a point, raising an eyebrow. “It’s in our DNA to be animals.”

 

“Sometimes I wonder why I am mated with you.” Hanzo says, earning an approved nod from Fareeha.

 

“You guys know I am not wrong!” Jesse exclaims, raising his arms to prove an invisible point. “We are all animals. Literally. Hanzo is a fucking dragon, I’m a wolf, and Fareeha is a jackal.”

 

“Thank you, Einstein.” Fareeha sarcastically groans. “I totally forgot I’m not human.”

 

“I think he had too much to drink.” Hanzo says, sneaking a beer pint away from Jesse’s hands as the wolf rambled on about how humans are so precious. “Fareeha, I respect your decision to be patient with this woman but don’t you think you’re pushing off the inevitable truth by not telling her who you really are?”

 

Fareeha sighed, finishing up the last of her beer as Jesse was mumbling about pies and rabbits as he drifted off into his drunken rants. “I know, Hanzo. I should have told her the truth when we first got more serious in the relationship.”

 

“It’s going to get worse the more you wait it off.” Hanzo says, looking at Fareeha with concern.

 

Somehow Jesse was still able to follow the conversation as he yelps, “The worse you would have to do is erase her memories if things go sour.”

 

“Thanks, Jesse.” Fareeha snarks. Hanzo lightly smacked his boyfriend, pushing him onto the couch for Jesse to knock out within seconds. “God, he’s right. I made it worse by not telling her.”

 

“It’s okay, Fareeha.” Hanzo assured. “It does happen to our kind.”

 

“I know. I’m just scared. I’m scared she won’t accept me and I’ll be forced to erase her memories.” Fareeha shuddered, clenching her teeth together.

 

“Fareeha, that’s all of our fears. I have gone through it before, even before Jesse.” Hanzo says, reaching over to rub Fareeha’s back. “It’s one of the biggest obstacles we face and it is one we must overcome if we fall in love with a human. I assure you that it would be a lot more easier to get it done sooner and start healing right away if it doesn’t work out.”

 

“You’re right, Hanzo. I just…”

 

“You love her and you think she’s the one?”

 

“Y-yeah. I know it’s kinda crazy to think about but it’s true.”

 

“Fareeha, I know this may not help but I’m going to say it. The longer you hold the truth from her, the longer it will take for you to get over her if it doesn’t go well. I was devastated when my first love didn’t accept me for who I am, but I was happier when I erased their memories and let them live on with their lives. Not all humans are accepting but there are many that do, so there’s that possibility. Look at your mother and your new stepfather, Reinhardt accepted her as who she really is and it worked out for them.”

 

Fareeha smiled at the thought of Reinhardt. She didn’t think her mom would find someone else after her father, especially with a human, but Reinhardt was such a great blessing to her family. He was eagerly ready to transition into a jackal and live with Ana. She says, “Yeah. I’m so happy it worked out for them.”

 

“I wish it will go well between you and Angela, Fareeha.” Hanzo says as he rubs a sleeping Jesse’s back. “But don’t wait any longer. You have to tell her or it may become unbearable.”

 

Fareeha sighed, nodding her head. “You’re right, Hanzo. Thank you.”

 

“I only wish you well.” Hanzo replied.

 

* * *

 

“Angela, you’re the most foolish angel I have ever acquainted myself with.” A woman of purple tinted skin says, rolling her amber eyes at a flustered Angela. Angela squirmed in her spot, having her white wings rest on her shoulders.

 

“Amélie.” Angela whined. Her large wings flutter in the open air. “I thought we were friends.”

 

“I won’t be if you’re this stupid.” Amélie snarks, pressing her tongue in the inside of her cheek. She looked at Angela in both disbelief and concern. “A year and a half has flown by and you still didn’t tell your potential new mate? You know that waiting is only going to make everything worse if it goes down south.”

 

“I know!” Angela says, sighing as she looks up at the full moon. Her hands clench around her upper arms as the anxiety filled her stomach. “I know that. I’m just scared.”

 

Amélie just scoffs, running a hand through her long hair. Her sharp and pointed ears flicker as she spoke. “You can’t keep the relationship going like this, especially since this woman is human. You need to just tell her. It’s quick and simple.”

 

“Easy for you to say, little devil.” Angela pouts as she wraps her white wings around her. “You killed your own husband.”

 

“Correction: he tried to take my wings while I was sleeping.” Amélie says, flicking her dark tail at Angela to annoy her. She gave a small giggle when Angela flicked her tail away. “That is a perfectly reasonable reason to attack in self-defense.”

 

“He was your husband.” Angela repeated, looking blankly at her friend. “You killed a human, breaking one of the sacred laws.”

 

Amélie raised her finger. “Technically he was in mid-transition so he was like, maybe, half-human so I have that loophole. Also Gabriel didn’t like him so he provided some leniency for me. As well as I am Hell’s best warrior so I’m not easy to kill off.”

 

“Devils are so dark.” Angela mutters, earning a smirk from Amélie. “It’s annoying that you guys overlook your own crimes all the time.”

 

“Yet here you are, still being one of my closest friend despite being polar opposite species.” Amélie says. She lays down onto the grass, sighing as she stretched her body. It felt nice to do this in her real form.

 

“You’re such a great friend.” Angela sarcastically says. Huffing a piece of hair from her face. She plays with the strands of grass around her, picking and pulling at them.

 

Amélie shakes her head. “Well, I’m not sugarcoating it for you. It’s one of the biggest laws among all the mystical species. You have to tell a human your real identity if you want a solid relationship with them and erase their memories if it doesn’t work out. If not and you don’t erase their memory, then that human is subjected to death.”

 

“That last one is only a devil’s rule.” Angela corrected.

 

“Point taken.”

 

“Amélie, you have no idea how much I love Fareeha. She’s such an amazing human. She’s kind, sweet, and patient. I really think she’s the one.”

 

Amelie checks out her nails as she says, “Then hurry up and tell her before I’ll go tell her myself.”

 

Angela held in a urge to smack her friend. She whips her head away, annoyed. “Lena would be so much better at comforting me.” Angela mumbles, pouting in anger.

 

“Well, Lena hates me and that’s why she’s not here.” Amélie bluntly says. “And I’m a devil so, of course, my methods are more aggressive. But I think Lena would tell you the same thing: Tell Fareeha the truth about your identity and see what happens before you fall far too deep.”

 

Knowing that Amélie was right, Angela sighed as she fiddled with her fingers. She knew she pushed it off for far too long. In defeat, she whispers,“You’re right.”

 

“I’m always right.” Amélie cockily says with a smirk, lightly kicking Angela with her foot.

 

“Why are we friends?” The angel giggles as she pushes Amélie’s foot away.

 

“Because I protect you from your favorite devil admirer.” Amélie answers. “And I guess I do care for you.”

 

“I hate that you’re right.” Angela says, pondering on what and how she should spill the truth with Fareeha.

* * *

  


“The dinner was lovely, Fareeha.” Angela says as she puts the plates into the sink. She turns on the facet so she could clean the dirty dishes a bit. The nerves in her body felt like they were going to rip her apart. She barely remembered what she ate. Her thoughts was on how to tell Fareeha the truth. “I enjoyed it so much.”

 

“I’m glad.” Fareeha responded as she made her way to the kitchen with the rest of the plates. Her thoughts were also on telling Angela the truth.She couldn’t help but think about how beautiful Angela is and, if their relationship didn’t work out, how it would tear Fareeha apart if she never got to see it again. “I’ll take care of them in the morning.”

 

Angela nodded, stepping aside for Fareeha. Her eyes linger on Fareeha’s face. It was chisel yet soft. A feminine essence mixed in with an Alpha dominance. It made Angela’s heart grow lighter when she really sunk it in on how much she loves the woman. Yet the more she thought about it, the more her heart started to become heated with the low brimming of anxiety and fear.

 

Unaware of the other woman’s nervousness, both women were dead silent, unsure of who should speak up first. They didn’t take notice of each other’s change in persona. Fareeha rubbed the back of her head, balancing on her toes. Angela was fiddling with her fingers, feeling like she was going to cry from how nervous she felt.

 

“Hey, Angela.”

 

“Hey, Fareeha.”

 

Both women stopped when they realized that they talked at the same time. Fareeha insisted, “You go first.”

 

“Ah, okay.” Angela felt the words float away from her mind and she mentally cursed herself for blanking out. **Are you kidding me? Now? I rehearsed this.** She took a deep breath before continuing. “I need to tell you something.”

 

“I’m all ears.” Fareeha assured. **Maybe I should have gone first…?**

 

“Now, I want you to understand that it’s not you.” Angela pointed to herself. “It’s me.”

 

 **Oh no. I heard this line before.** Fareeha felt like a knife was cutting her heart. **Wait, calm down. You are getting ahead of yourself, Fareeha. Maybe she is going to explain a personal problem to share with me. That’s normal between couples.** “Oh?”

 

“I have been keeping something from you that I should’ve told you at the start, and I understand that it may or may not bring trouble to our relationship.” Angela explained as the words started to fly back into her mind. “It’s also the reason why I keep pushing our first time off.”

 

 **Does she have a disease? A secret child? What is she hiding?** Fareeha responded, “You can tell me anything, Angela. I won’t judge.” **Afterall, I am a jackal that is in love with a human so there’s that.**

 

 **Alright, Angela. Just say it. It’s now or never.** Angela barely registered that the words flowed out of her mouth. Her eyes stared blankly at the ground so she did not see the initial first reaction when she spoke. “Fareeha, I’m not human.” Angela quickly says, nervously looking up at Fareeha after she said it.

 

Fareeha’s brown eyes grow wide, her mouth dropped open. **Did I hear that right?** “What?”

 

“I’m not exactly human.” Angela spelled out, stuttering a bit on her words. “I mean, I’m not human but I look human. I’m…” Angela had to take a deep breath. “I’m an angel. A mythical creature that are often associated with deities, Heaven, and, what your people call, religion.”

 

“A-Angel?” Fareeha stuttered, trying to see if she heard right.

 

“Yes. I can prove it to you.” Angela says, taking a step back. She closes her eyes and a white light glows around her. Her wings sprouted out, spawning out across the open space. An extra white glow seem to hover over Angela as thin halo of light linger over her head. Her blue eyes seem to glow an even lighter shade. Once Angela finished, she finds herself shaking. She was glad she didn’t hear any form of gasps or sudden surprised noises from Fareeha, which was a good sign. Looking up nervously, she says, “This is my true form, Fareeha. My existence on Earth is to play as a doctor in order to find a potential mate and I...found you.”

 

What Angela didn’t expect, after a slow pause, was the nervous yet happy laughter to come from Fareeha right away. She watch as Fareeha giggled, letting small episodes of outburst of laughter. It was not a reaction Angela ever thought she might get so she was baffled, having no idea how to respond to that.

 

When Fareeha calmed down a bit, wiping tears from her eyes, she says, “ I can’t believe I got nervous for nothing.”

 

“What?”

 

“Angela, I kept my secrets too. I’ve been meaning to tell you but I was too scared as well.” Fareeha explains. “I’m not human too.”

 

“Huh?” Angela felt a burden was lifted from her shoulders while the realization that she may not have to fear rejection cast over her heart.

 

Fareeha closed her eyes, letting a golden energy surround her. Two jackal ears sprouted on the top of her head. A large and fluffy tail curled around her side once it sprouted from behind. Her nails grew a bit but remained blunt and her canines grew a bit longer. When she was done, she looked down at Angela and says, “I’m a jackal.”

 

Angela had to take a second to realize what had just happen. For almost a year and a half, they both thought the other was human and was too scared to reveal their true identity. The idea almost made Angela want to laugh out loud but she was more shocked. She whispers, “We waited all this time for nothing?”

 

Fareeha lets out a soft chuckle. “Sure looks like it.”

 

Angela lets out a smile, running up to Fareeha and wrapping her arms around her neck. “Oh Fareeha, I’m so happy. I was worried for nothing.”

 

Fareeha responds by lifting Angela in the air, twirling her around as she laughs. “An angel, who knew I was dating a real angel!”

 

“Then…” Angela felt shy. “Then would you accept me as your mate?”

 

“I’ve wanted to officially become your mate for so long.” Fareeha says, nudging her head against Angela’s forehead.

 

“Then we can do it now?” Angela suggested, biting her lower lips. “I’m on the pill and everything.”

 

Fareeha felt sparks of arousal crawl into her core as she watch Angela nervously look up at her with flushed red cheeks and a small pout of her lips. Her wings hovered over her a bit, the ends of white feathers tickled Fareeha’s nose. With a soft growl, Fareeha answers, “Now.”

  


Fareeha crashed her lips onto Angela the moment they were inside her bedroom. Hands hungerly roamed across pale skin, up and down Angela’s back, and along her sides. Her wings flutter in excitement. Angela found her hands already tugging off Fareeha’s shirt, touching the heated skin underneath it.

 

Clothes seem to fly off so fast and easily. Bare skin against bare skin, Angela whimpered when Fareeha’s hands rubbed against her lower back, her nails lightly traced along the outline of her rear. Pale hands rushed up to hold onto broad shoulders, pushing her body against Fareeha to feel her every movement. Their feet moved back until it hit the side of the bed. Fareeha gently eased Angela down, her brown eyes linger on the white wings. “Will you be comfortable laying on your back?”

 

“You can flip me on my stomach when you’re ready.” Angela assured. The thought of doing it in that position only made Fareeha more aroused. Her cock started to twitch at that thought.

 

Fareeha nodded as she leaned down to capture Angela’s pink lips, sighing into the kiss. Her hands palmed perky breast, relishing on how soft they felt. Her thumb flick a harden pink nipple, making Angela squeak and arch her back to allow Fareeha more of herself. Long legs wrap around Fareeha’s waist, pushing her a bit down, getting a slight rub of a hardening cock against her inner thighs.

 

Angela almost yelped when she felt lips around a nipple, eagerly sucking on it, eliciting small shocks of pleasure to run up her spine. Angela lazily rested her hands on top of Fareeha’s back, accepting the ministrations that the jackal was giving her. With small gasps escaping her lips, Angela felt Fareeha pinch and twist her other unoccupied nipple as her teeth gently nibbled against the other one. A slithering tongue lashed out at the abused nub, causing Angela to squeak louder. Her core felt tight and she whimpered at each and every time Fareeha’s lazy thrusts caused the tip of her cock to only poke at her soaking sex.

 

Moving her lips on the other nipple, in order to give it the same amount of attention, Fareeha moved her newly freed hand down Angela’s stomach, sighing at how soft the angel’s skin was. Her fingers easily slipped in between Angela’s legs, finding herself sliding into swollen lips that eagerly let her in. Angela lets out small gasp as Fareeha rubbed and flicked against a harden clit, rolling it in between her fingers.

 

The clit throbbed and sparked numbing pleasure, causing Angela’s legs to helplessly twitch in the open air. Fareeha released Angela’s nipple to look up. Her handsome face, calm and a bit nervous, gaze into blue eyes. Angela’s face was practically all red and she whimpered, “Is something wrong?”

 

Fareeha shook her head. “No. I just want to watch your face when I enter you for the first time.”

 

With that said, two fingers slipped inside a quivering hole. Fareeha watch as Angela’s mouth gaped open and small whimpers flowed out. With wide blue eyes, Angela’s hands clutched around Fareeha’s biceps, holding on as the fingers mindlessly thrusted inside. The stretch was there but it wasn’t painful. It grew more comfortable quickly as Fareeha thrusted inside. It was mostly to loosen Angela up. The tightness of Angela’s sex grew less as her fingers opened her up more. Digging all the way to the knuckle, Fareeha groaned at how the walls flutter and twitch with each thrust, beckoning Fareeha inside.

 

Angela felt her body grow unbearably hot, especially down at her core. Each thrust was sparking the fire to grow bigger, a burn that coated her hungry desires. As more seconds flew by, Angela like her body couldn’t take it anymore. Her core snapped and Angela lets out a moan when the fingers insistently jabbed against a spot that made her throw her head back. Legs tighten around Fareeha’s waist as Angela fell into a pool of pleasure that made her walls clenched tightly around the invading fingers and her essence dripped out of her sex.

 

“F-F-Fareeha.” Angela gasp as Fareeha’s fingers slowed down but remained inside. Fareeha licked her lips, watching at how her fingers practically milked Angela. Her hand was covered in her cum and her cock twitch at the sight of it. Fareeha licked her own hand clean, enjoying the direct taste of Angela’s cum. It was sweet and succulent, like tasting jasmine tea when it is freshly brewed.

 

Gently taking her fingers out, Fareeha flipped Angela onto her stomach, groaning at the new position that only made Angela look more lewd. Her wings spanned out, shakily fluttering. Brown eyes linger on the curve of Angela’s back and the way her legs quiver a bit. Fareeha reached over to grab a pillow and place it under Angela’s hip. The angel seem to happily sigh and appreciate that as she relaxed.

 

“Are you okay?” Fareeha asked, rubbing along Angela’s spine. Angela nodded her head. “Can I keep going?”

 

Angela eagerly nodded her head, reaching a hand behind to spread herself open, inviting Fareeha in. She whimpers, “Inside, please. I want to become one with you.”

 

The sight of Angela shyly looking over her shoulder as she begged, it made Fareeha swallow and grab her aching cock, lining it up with Angela’s entrance. She would see Angela’s sex twitching, eager to take in something new. Fareeha’s mind was blank. The only thoughts that filled it was that she was going to mate with Angela.

 

Slowly, the tip of her cock circled around Angela’s entrance, making sure that she was wet enough. Surely enough, Angela was well lubricated and Fareeha easily was able to slide her tip in. The moment Angela started feeling something bigger spread her walls, she was met with a burning sensation. Her wings sprang up like how a cat’s tail would when frighten. Fareeha paused, looking over at Angela to see any signs of resistance.

 

She was met with Angela bucking her hips back, taking more of Fareeha inside of her. Angela groaned as she felt the shaft pierce her and her walls snugged around it tightly. Wincing at how tight Angela was, Fareeha groaned as the walls milked her inside. Her hips wanted to rut but Fareeha didn’t want to hurt Angela nor scare her. She carefully watch Angela’s wings, looking for any signs of sudden discomfort or pain.

 

Fareeha reached out to stroke along the bones of Angela’s wings and she was met with a loud moan. Angela’s walls seem to have loosen all at once, allowing Fareeha to fully sheath her way inside. Then the walls clamp around Fareeha, sucking her in, following by a rhythmic pressure.

 

Hissing, Fareeha could feel Angela shake under her, her wings shivering in the open air. With one eye open and the other eye close, Fareeha had to ask, “Did you just cum from having me inside of you?”

 

She was met with a head nod from Angela, as well as an embarrassed look on her face. Her blue eyes were filled with arousal, but her lips said, “My wings...ah...are sensitive. I’m sorry.”

 

“No need to apologize. At least you felt good.” Brown eyes looked up at Angela’s wings like she just learned a new discovery. This made Fareeha smile as she placed her hands around Angela’s waist, prepping herself into a rut. “But I’m going to make sure you feel really good.”

 

Angela whimpered at the sudden declaration and she fell back onto the bed when Fareeha pulled out and eagerly thrusted inside. A loud moan escaped both women’s lips and Fareeha growled at how Angela’s walls, soaked as they were, clenched onto her cock. Pulling out until the tip was all that remained, Fareeha watch as her shaft disappeared into pink and swollen folds, followed by the mind-blowing sensation of an intense and physical heat that swallowed her.

 

The tip of her cock rammed against several different spots along Angela’s walls, rubbing a delicious amount of friction for Angela to enjoy. Angela whined and moaned into the bed sheets as Fareeha’s pace grew a bit faster, relentlessly fucking into such an eager hole.

 

White wings shivered above Angela, acting as a source where pent up pleasure could be released. Angela felt Fareeha loom over her, her low groans right near her ear. The eager thrusting has caused Angela’s mind to go blank, her only focus was on the pleasure that ripped from her core. She wasn’t sure if she was cumming or not, she might have had several more light orgasms since Fareeha entered her. Yet there was a bigger fire that was slowly being fueled with each of Fareeha’s thrusts. A fire that overcame everything else and it was slowly growing inside of Angela. Her lighter orgasms were like sparks from this fire and she was getting close.

 

Angela felt teeth linger around her neck, a sharp canine lightly nibbled on the skin there. Fareeha’s hand reached over in front of Angela’s mouth. It was a silent question and confirmation for a mating bite. Angela answered by gently cupping the palm of Fareeha’s hand into her mouth. Upon that answer, Fareeha tighten her bite on Angela but not enough to pierce any skin. She was preparing for the moment when the fire consumed them.

 

It didn’t take long. Fareeha felt a spring snap and her cock was overflowed by waves of pleasure, coming out from the slit of her tip. Her seed burst inside, coating the walls with what they have been beckoning for. At that moment, Fareeha claimed Angela, biting into her neck. Angela bit into the palm of Fareeha’s hand, moaning and screaming, muffled through, as she felt a climax unlike the ones she had previously. It felt like they were becoming one. After keeping their secrets for over a year, it all felt right and worth it at this moment.

 

Angela’s wing shook and flutter, obviously taking in this white hot pleasure. Fareeha performed a few more lazy thrusts before relaxing as her cock sputtered out. Their mixed essence dripped out of Angela and they both sighed as they purred happily together.

 

Releasing her hold on Fareeha’s hand, Angela lets out gasps as the fire slowly diminished from her core, leaving a desirable stretched out feeling. She hummed as Fareeha placed soft kisses along her spine, gently prying herself out. When her cock popped out, so did their essence and Angela moaned as she felt the fullness slowly drip out. She turned over to her side, letting her wings hand over the side of the bed. Fareeha took the other side, facing Angela. They didn’t say anything for a while, still enjoying the afterglow.

 

Fareeha played with the ends of Angela’s hair as she rested her head onto Fareeha’s chest. They remained like this, happy and content.

 

It was Fareeha who spoke up first. “I may be a bit late but you don’t have anything against beast creatures, right?”

 

Angela looked up with a smile as she said, “I hope you don’t mind feathers all over the bed from now on.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to do this for so long and I finally found the motivation to write it. I hope you enjoyed. :)
> 
> UPDATE: Don’t you hate it when the line breaks don’t appear on your story and you have to re-edit it to put them in so it isn’t a huge pile of words?
> 
> Tumblr @kokoro—nerd


End file.
